Many of today's laptop, notebook, desktop and other computers, as well as computer peripherals and other electronic products are designed to receive removable devices or cards, conforming to standards established by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA). These standards define the electrical and physical specifications of the card, including the interfaces between the card and the port or slot into which the card is inserted, as well as three card form factors, called Type I, Type II and Type III. PCMCIA cards may be used for various purposes. For example, they can be used as a communications link for connecting mobile and remote portable computer users to corporate networks, the Internet and other on-line services from a wide variety of locations; to supplement the semiconductor memory of a personal or notebook computer; or to store information or data for use by the host system; or for reconfiguring the host system in response to information stored in the card.
PCMCIA cards typically include a substrate in the form of a printed circuit board (PCB) carrying electronic components including integrated circuit packages. The PCB is attached along one edge thereof to a multiple connector typically including a connector of molded plastic having multiple contacts for electrically connecting the card to the host system by way of a port or slot. A typical PCMCIA card further includes a molded plastic, insulative frame and a sheet metal cover including upper and lower cover panels enclosing the PCB and having forward margins secured to upper and lower surfaces of the plastic connector.
With the adoption of the PCMCIA low voltage, 32-bit bus mastering interface ("CardBus"), spurious ground line signals and increased electrical noise levels were encountered. To address these problems, an extra ground return in the form of a ground plate was added to the top surface of the connector. This ground plate has upwardly projecting bumps which engage ground contacts on the host computer and rearwardly extending leads connected to ground traces on the PCB. In accordance with the prior art, in order to accommodate the ground plate, a cutout is provided in the front margin of the top cover panel. A gap between the ground plate and the edges of the cutout is provided in an effort to preclude contact between the cover panel and the ground plate or the ground plate leads. However, because no support is provided for the front margin of the top cover panel cutout, the front, unsupported margin of the cover panel can be pressed down which can cause unwanted electrical contact between the cover panel and the ground plate leads, and which can also result in damage to the cover panel. Moreover, the gap between the rear of the connector and the edge of the cover panel cutout exposes some of the internal structure of the card and, from a product design standpoint, is aesthetically unattractive.